A Small Stroll
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Tom and Mina go for a walk at night in Dublin, Ireland. Mr. Hyde follows them from the roof tops. Rated PG for some swearing.


**Title:_ A Small Stroll_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _LXG_, it belongs to 20th Century Fox, and the genius of Alan Moore & Kevin O'Niel.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, thought I would write another little something until I can figure out another chapter for **_Black Summons_**. Again, I was inspired by all these Henry/Mina & Tom/Mina stories everywhere, I hate all the Mary-Sue crap, and I was inspired by this one scene from _Hellboy_. Anyone who has seen the film or read the comics of _Hellboy_ may remember when Hellboy is following Liz and what's-his-name when they go for a night stroll. So this is how I can explain the story you are about to read will have somewhat similar to the scene from _Hellboy_, Mina is in place of Liz, Tom is in place of that FBI agent, and Jekyll and Hyde are in place of Hellboy. I know, it's weird that I found similarities between those characters.

* * *

The _Nautilus_ had come to a stop for a break in the harbor of Dublin, Ireland. Evening had settled over the Irish town, the sky darkening and the wind turning cold. The crewmen were maintaining the ship while the _League_ members were minding to themselves.

In the library of the _Nautilus_, two of the members were reading quietly. One was Dr. Henry Jekyll, reading though one of the volumes of science articles. The other was Wilhelmina Harker, reading a collection of poetry.

"Mrs. Harker," came the voice of Thomas Sawyer as he appeared at the entrance, "I'm going for a walk through town. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course I would," replied Mina, setting down the poetry book. "I'll get my coat and I will meet you outside." She got up from where she was sitting and left the library with Tom, both of them unaware of Henry overhearing them.

_"Henry,"_ rumbled the voice of Edward Hyde in Henry's mind, _"we should follow them. Let me out, I can catch up with them!"_

_"I will not,"_ Henry responded to the voice, not taking his eyes off the pages he read. _"It's intrusive to follow them like that!"_

_"That Yank has interest in her as much as we do! I suggest that you prevent the American brat from making any damn move on her!"_

Henry thought about Edward's suggestion. It was true that the doctor fancied Mina, and he sometimes felt jealous of Tom attracting Mina's attention. Tom was a young, handsome looking man, just the type any woman would fall for. Henry tried not to use looks, but tried to be well mannered around woman to earn their respect. The doctor did earn Mina's respect, but he was not sure if Mina was impressed by him or not.

_"Alright,"_ Henry said in his mind to Edward. _"I'll check on them, but please don't cause any trouble."_ He set down the volume he was reading and stood up from his seat.

_"No one will even notice me," _said Hyde. Henry reached for the vial of elixir in his pocket and left the library.

* * *

Tom walked through the quiet town with Mina beside him. The sky was clear and dark blue, no horrible clouds that always blocked the sky in England. The American look at Mina, she was a lovely creature, her auburn hair pinned up, her pale flawless skin and her bright blue eyes. Tom so badly wanted to wrap his arms around her slender body and kiss her ruby lips. No, it was best not to make a move like that on her so quickly. It was better to take it easy.

"Nice weather tonight," he said, trying to bring up a subject to speak of.

"Yes," said Mina. "Good for taking a walk outside."

"The weather in London was rather nasty, no offence, but rainy days are not pleasant. Back in America, the days were mostly bright."

"America sounds like an interesting place. What is it like over there?"

Tom smiled his charming, boyish smile. "There is a lot about America that I can tell you about."

* * *

Edward Hyde leapt from roof top to roof top of the town houses. Henry had used the excuse to go get fresh air, when he was out of sight of the _Nautilus_, he drank the elixir. Wearing black and white tatters of Henry's clothing, Hyde had climbed up onto a roof of a house and being searching for any sight of Tom and Mina. Hyde leapt fast, keeping his presence unseen by anyone.

When he caught sight of Tom and Mina walking together on the street, Hyde stopped and watched the two. Edward perched in the shadow of the chimney, keeping silent, listening with his sensitive hearing. He sneered as he watched Tom grin and speak to Mina about America and the Secret Service.

_"Just look at him Henry, whose he trying to impress with his bragging and that damn grin of his?"_ Edward inwardly spoke to Henry.

_"Most young men act like that when they want to impress someone,"_ said Henry.

Edward grunted in disgust. _"He sure isn't impressing me. I don't believe her to be so shallow into falling for the Yank so quickly."_

_"Maybe you just have jealousy that he's getting all of the attention."_

_"Yes, and so do you!"_ Both Henry and Edward had interest for the vampire. Henry would lustfully stare at Mina, thinking about how to speak to her. As for Edward, he would watch her, whether if he was out in the open or in the back of Henry's mind. Edward had a bad reputation for raping and killing women, he was a pervert, wanting to have his way with Mina. For some reason, Edward did not want to force harm on the vampire, not just because she was a vampire and as dangerous as him, but she did not cower or scream at the sight of him, which made him respect her.

* * *

Tom continued explaining his life in America to Mina. "Back at home, I have friends and relatives. I knew this one girl named Becky, I told her that I wanted to be various things, but when I chose to join the Secret Service after college, she wasn't too pleased. Didn't like the fact that I could be running into danger and such, I lost contact with Becky after I joined. I wanted to be in the Service because I wanted to see other places."

He paused for a moment. "What sort of job do you have Mrs. Harker?"

"I teach chemistry in an all girls school," replied Mina. "I believed that women can be as good as men at science."

"Interesting," said Tom. He was quite amused by Mina's strong beliefs. "What job did your husband have?"

"He was a solicitor," said Mina with a sigh. "His job was to finalize properties to clients, he was sent to Transylvania to sign property over to Dracula. Going to the European territory drove him mad." She stared down at the ground as memories flooded her mind.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." He gently placed his hand on Mina's shoulder.

"I'm alright, the memories just come and go." She turned her icy gaze to Tom, her expression pale and sad.

* * *

_"That's so damn sick!"_ Edward complained in his thoughts. He watched from his perch as Tom pat Mina's shoulder to comfort her. _"He brings up her bad memories and then he pets her like a dog!"_

_"He was only making sure that she wasn't upset,"_ said Henry. _"What are you doing?"_

Hyde was pounding on the bricks of the chimney, which were crumbling due to age. He managed to break a small chunk of brick off. _"Just watch."_ Edward clenched the chunk of brick in his huge fist. With a swing of his muscular arm, he threw the piece of brick at Tom. The piece of brick went flying and struck Tom between the shoulders on the back.

* * *

"What the hell!?" hissed Tom as he spun around, forgetting to mind his language in the presence of a lady. He noticed a rock on the ground that had struck him in the back. "Who threw that?" His eyes scanned the streets, looking for anyone who may have thrown the rock. Tom guessed it may have been a mischievous child who ran off before the rock struck.

"What is it Tom?" asked Mina, concerned about what disturbed the American. Her icy blue gaze searching the area in the direction where the rock may have been thrown from.

"Nothing," said Tom. "Probably just some child pulling tricks."

"Lets get back to the _Nautilus_," suggested Mina. "It is getting rather cold."

"Yes, I guess we better." Tom and Mina walked back the way they came.

* * *

From the roof top, Hyde overheard the two deciding to return to the _Nautilus_ and watch Tom and Mina leave. _"Edward,"_ Henry said in Hyde's mind, _"we have to go back to the ship before they do."_

_"Not a problem,"_ Edward responded. He leapt back across the roof tops where he had before when he followed Tom and Mina.

Edward caught sight of the two other _League_ members approaching the location of the docks. There had to be a way to get ahead without being seen. He climbed down from the roof top behind the building Mina and Tom walked in front of, he kept a close watch on the spy and the vampire by peering around the corner. Tom and Mina were both walking at a gentle pace, perhaps Edward could out run them.

Remaining within the shadows at the back of the buildings, Edward ran at full speed. His practice in sneaking up on prostitutes in the Rue Morgue helped him remain undetected. He passed Mina and Tom as he ran to the docks. As he crept up to the _Nautilus_, Hyde peered over his bulky shoulder. The two other _League_ members were approaching, they appeared small over the great distance, but they would be at the ship in a matter of minutes.

Edward quickly slipped through the entrance. Trying not to be seen by Nemo's crewmen, he made his way back to Henry's cabin. In the reflective surface of the portholes, Hyde could see Henry's pale, oval shaped face.

When he got into the room, he shut the door behind him and turned on the light. He was alone, then transformation took place. There was pain.

* * *

Mina and Tom entered the ship, the both of them removed their coats. Tom scratched his sandy blonde head and Mina brushed the dust off her skirts. The vampire glanced at Tom, still concerned about the rock throw incident.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Just tired," he said, rubbing his hazel eyes.

"Did the rock hurt you in any way?"

"Not much, only a bruise will appear. I think I'll retire for the night. Good night, Mrs. Harker." He walked down the corridor to his cabin.

"Good night, Agent Sawyer," said Mina to Tom's retreating back.

Mina returned to the library to pick up her collection of poetry. She noticed that Henry was no longer in the library. He may have gone to his cabin to retire. Perhaps she should check if he was in his cabin.

* * *

The transformation was done, Henry Jekyll stood up. His knees were shaking, body soaked in sweat and his trousers hung loose on his hips. After he smoothed back his wet, copper brown hair, he grabbed for his black dressing robe and wrapped it about his pale, slim body. He quickly fastened the sash around his waist when he heard knocking the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's Mina," answered the cool voice of the vampire. "I had a good guess you'd be here after reading in the library."

Henry opened the door to a shoulder span gap and poked his head out of the opening. "Mrs. Harker, you're back from your night stroll?" The doctor hoped that Mina did not pick up the smell of sweat on him as he faced her fine features.

"I have returned," she said, realizing that Henry must haved heard Tom's offer in the library. "It was good to be outside on a nice night. Sawyer was a little angered when someone threw a rock at him before we returned."

"Was he hurt?" asked Henry, trying to sound surprised, but he was concerned that Hyde threw the rock too hard. He was not sure if Mina could be suspecting him, but he did not want to go through explaining why Hyde followed Mina and Tom.

"It only caused a bruise from what he told me," she said. Henry sighed with relief on the inside.

"At least it was not something serious," said Henry.

Mina's bright blue eyes caught sight of Henry's dressing robe. "Was I interrupting you?"

"Oh... no, I was about to go to bed. I was only half-way undressed when you knocked."

"I see," she said, her head nodded slightly as she bit her lower lip. "I'll leave you to rest then, good night." She left for her own cabin. Henry watched her until she disappeared, then he withdrew and closed the door.

_"Thank God she doesn't know what we did,"_ thought Henry as he removed his dressing gown to change into a night shirt.

_"At least the Yank didn't make a move on her,"_ grunted Hyde in Henry's mind. _"Why is it that women have to fall for damn looks? Face it Henry, you can't really compete with others like him when you're loosing your looks to age. I could show that American that looks shouldn't be everything if I break his freaking nose and smash out his teeth!"_

Henry's gray-blue eyes widened at Edward's words. _"That's cruel Edward! __I would never let you do that, and Mina isn't some trophy I'm competing against Tom for! I care about Mina very much, and I wouldn't dare make her upset."_ After he had slipped on his night shirt he turned off the light and climbed into his bunk.

_"Are you going to tell her that?"_ Edward's voice growled.

_"Tell her what?"_

_"That you care about her?"_

_"I will Edward, one day."_ With that, Henry closed his eyes and fell into the dark of his subconscious.

* * *

**End Note:** Yeah, wierd type of story. I did make a part like that bit from _Hellboy_, let me know what you readers think please. 


End file.
